


Second Chances

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [37]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Animal Shelter, Dogs, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Second Chances, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, volunteering, volunteers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC prompt: anything to do with Zeta-7 and puppies! I'm in need of something adorable to read :) x





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PorkChop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/gifts).



Instead of going on a date today, you two decided to go to the animal shelter and help them prepare for their monthly adoption event.Zeta-7 thought it might be fun, hanging out with with all the dogs, seeing what their talents were, and you weren't one to disappoint, so you agreed. You had hoped that the two of you would work together, but you soon found that the staff had other plans. Immediately, you were assigned the task to help wash the troubled pooches, while Rick followed the house vet to assist with the vaccines; he was certified. 

“Rick,” you sighed. “I guess I'll see you later.”

And before turning the corner, he smiled sheepishly. “I'll ugh - I'll be back soon.”

* * *

The girl that was supposed to help you ran off to flirt with the tall blond, and you were left to your own devices. You thought about goofing off to check out the cute dog you saw in the other room, but in the back of your head, you knew Rick would probably be disappointed if he thought you were bored. So, you picked up the dog shampoo, and got to work. An hour later, you were soaking wet, missing a shoe, but glad that you were at least halfway done.

It hadn't been that bad. Sure, they barked, and no one was helping you dry them, but they weren't biting, and they actually seemed to be a healthy, energetic bunch. Observing them, you wondered why they were still here. In fact, you didn't see why they were considered problematic, but their clipboards probably said otherwise. Making sure no one was around, you browsed their files, and saw that right next to each of their names was a small red dot.

The female Shih Tzu was ten years old and half blind. The male Chihuahua - Terrier mix was two, but diabetic. The albino, French bulldog was returned six times for being ‘creepy’. And the four Pitbull mixes were never house trained. 

You continued to read on, and was horrified by all the things they had gone through. Then, just as you thought it wouldn't get any worse, you saw the color meanings. The red dot meant warning, and the next color was black, which meant scheduled to be euthanized. They had all been here for a while, and if they weren't adopted by the end of the week, then they….oh goodness, you didn't want to think about it. Replacing the clipboard, you sunk to the floor, feeling sadness bite at your eyes. 

Not knowing any better, they all jumped, licked, and barked. You didn't care, and you let them be. And as though he could sense your distress, Rick came round the corner with a box of treats, and shook it. “Who's a-a good puppy?”

Right away, they tackled him, their combined weight knocking him down, eager for the treats. “Hohoho,” Zeta-7 chuckled. “they sure - they sure are a-a happy bunch.”

Worried he'd hurt himself, you rushed to his side, and helped him up. “Rick, are you alright?”

Despite hearing the small cracking noises which came from his joints, he waved it off. “Of c-c-course I am, but what a-about you? Did y-y-you have fun?”

“Well, you've already had a taste of their mischief, so I'm sure you've drawn your own conclusions, but yes I did have fun. That is,” you paused, glancing at the clipboard, and at the dogs tearing apart the now empty cardboard box which held the treats. “until I got to know them a little better.”

“You ugh - you must have seen the charts then.”

At these words, you couldn't hold it in anymore, and you began to sob. Enveloping you in his arms, he rubbed your back. “I'm sorry y-y-you had to find out this way.”

“Oh Rick, this can't be it. Isn't there any hope for them?”

“I-I-I can heal their ailments, but it - it wouldn't change much. However, I-I do know someone who can help.”

* * *

You waved goodbye to the misfit bunch of dogs as they boarded the ship, and waited for it to disappear, before you inquired. “So, Snuffles was your dog?”

“Yes, but that Snuffles w-was from earth dimension c-137, though he has since left t-to create a utopian society full of intelligent dogs, and goes by Emperor Snowball now. I-I did have this dimensions version of Snuffles, but he never tried t-t-to take over the world. Probably because I ugh - I never tried t-to enhance his IQ.”

“Do you think they'll be happy? I mean, on one hand, they'll get to live, but how do we know they'll have a good life?”

“I don't - I don't know, we could only hope, but at least we have given them a-a choice, and they'll have to make their own way now.”


End file.
